Tu peux partir
by Shiyoka
Summary: Kagomé est partie et Inu Yasha déprime et se sent coupable


On avait enfin fini de rassembler la perle, tu étais partie et plus jamais je ne te reverrai.   
  
Tu me détestais sûrement pour me faire ça à moi. Et dans ma colère j'avais détruit le puits. J'entendais Shippô, Sango et Miroku qui approchaient, ils allaient encore essayer de me remonter le moral. J'étais près de l'arbre où tu m'as vu pour la première fois, près d'où on s'était parlé pour la première fois, là où tu m'avais libéré, et où tu avais déjà essayé de me tuer en étant possédée. Ça fait déjà 5 mois que tu es partie, Kagomé. Pourquoi tu voulais que je souffre comme ça? C'était stupide...  
  
Je devrais être content, j'ai la perle et c'est grâce à toi... Mais je n'ai même plus envie de devenir un youkai complet. J'ai juste envie de me laisser dépérir ici, quand je pense que je ne reverrais plus ton beau visage, que je n'entendrai plus ta voix, même pas pour un "osuwari"...   
  
Je serais déjà mort si Miroku, Sango et Shippô ne me forçaient pas à manger en me disant que c'est ce que tu voudrais. Tu sais, moi j'en doute... Je me rends compte combien j'ai dû être pénible, méchant avec toi. Tu a dû me détester, pourtant tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Et moi, comme un idiot, je comprends seulement que je t'aime après ton départ, le puis détruit. De toute façon, il était un lien entre nos époques, pas une raison pour nous voir.   
  
La dernière phrase que je t'ai dite était "Moi, je ne t'aime pas. Alors, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux". Je te comprends d'être partie. Tu voulais m'empêcher de devenir un yôkai complet une fois le dernier morceau en notre possession, le dernier qui nous restait à trouver. Souvent, j'ouvre les yeux en ayant l'impression de te savoir là, mais je me trompe. Cette impression de ta présence me hante, me fait souffrir, tu es là quand je respire, quand je mange, quand je dors, quand je réfléchis à autre chose. En fait, puisque je ne respire, mange, ne dors plus que pour toi et ne pense qu'à toi, rien d'étonnant à ce que je sois hanté ainsi.   
  
10 secondes t'ont suffi pour partir, sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir ou de t'empêcher. Tu es partie, j'ai la perle, plus aucune raison de vivre, et je suis gardé en vie contre mon gré. C'est de ma faute si tu es partie, de ma faute si tu ne peux pas revenir. J'aurais tant aimé t'embrasser au moins une fois, ou encore qu'on aie fait la paix avant que tu partes... Mais non, tu as voulu partir avant.  
  
Avant que je sois sûr de mes sentiments pour toi.  
  
Avant que je comprenne que je t'aime et que je puisse te le dire.  
  
Avant que je te serre vraiment dans mes bras, que la perle soit vraiment complète.  
  
Avant qu'on puisse être contents de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ce sur quoi on travaillais depuis si longtemps n'a même pas pu nous apporter la satisfaction de sa complétude.  
  
Ils arrivent, Shippô, Miroku et Sango. Je ne sais plus si je dois être content qu'ils prolongent ma vie, ou triste parce qu'ils m'empêchent de mourir. Nous sommes tous peinés de ton départ. Au moins, il ne m'en veulent pas trop... C'est ce que je me dis. L'état de Shippô ressemble au mien. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Ce n'est qu'un enfant...  
  
Sango et Miroku se consolent dans leur nouvelle relation amoureuse. Cette relation me brise le coeur, je suis content pour eux, bien sûr, mais ils me font penser à toi et moi. Tu me manques terriblement.  
  
Dis-moi... Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meures si jeune, en empêchant en plus le yôkai de me tuer?  
  
Je venais de te dire que je ne t'aimais pas, est-ce que tu voulais me montrer à quel point tu m'aimais?  
  
Ou à quel point ça t'étais indifférente que je ne t'aime pas?  
  
Tu aurais dû voir la réaction de ta mère et de ton frère quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'en veulent, qu'ils me détestent, m'insultent... Mais non. Ta mère a compris que je souffrais autant qu'eux.  
  
Sa réaction a été la plus dure à encaisser.  
  
Pourtant, je pense qu'elle avait compris que tu risquais ta vie à chaque instant, avec moi.  
  
Je me demande aujourd'hui pourquoi je t'ai entraînée dans toute cette histoire.  
  
Tu t'es jettée entre le démon et moi en me regardant.  
  
En me souriant.  
  
Tu as murmuré un "je t'aime" et tu est tombé dans mes bras.  
  
Ton sang s'est répandu sur moi.  
  
Et sur le sol.  
  
Tu t'es tranquillement vidée de toute vie.  
  
Et pendant ce temps, Sango et Miroku ont tué le démon sans même savoir qu'ils te vengeaient.  
  
J'aurais voulu te venger, mais c'était déjà fait.  
  
Trop tard.  
  
J'ai lentement senti que tu t'éloignais et je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais jamais t'en aller.  
  
Depuis ce jour, tu es toujours près de moi.  
  
Tu veilles peut être sur moi, ou peut être que tu prends plaisir à me voir mourir à petit feu.  
  
Les autres sont repartis.  
  
J'ai les yeux fermés et je sais que tu es là, tout près. Je vois encore l'image de ton corps inerte dans mes bras, de ton visage qui me souriait toujours. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve, j'ai essayé des milliers de fois...  
  
Mais tu es bel et bien morte.  
  
Tu es partie, et ici à la fois.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Tu es devant moi. C'est la première fois en cinq mois. Tu me souris. Je comprends sur le champs que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te dire combien je t'aime, mais j'ai trop peur de frapper la réalité, de ne trouver qu'une illusion. Je ne te dirai qu'une chose...  
  
''Tu peux partir.'' 


End file.
